


Collars & Lingerie

by Mzuul



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom!Harry, Collar, D/s, Fanart, Light BDSM, Lingerie, M/M, NSFW, Smut, commission, top!draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mzuul/pseuds/Mzuul
Summary: A saucy commission for breathofmine on tumblr ;) HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOU WONDERFUL HUMAN BEING!!!





	Collars & Lingerie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tsundanire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsundanire/gifts).



[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/503766518258073602/519990671956770816/image.jpg)   



End file.
